


History

by Eratoschild



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eratoschild/pseuds/Eratoschild
Summary: As the truth of their relationship breaks across the world, Henry finds a moment of triumph before fear has a chance to take hold.





	History

**Author's Note:**

  * For [florahart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florahart/gifts).

> My first shot at writing for this fandom!

In the moment the news broke, Henry should have been scared, terrified really. But in reality, in the moment the news broke, what he felt was elation, liberation, regretting only the thousands of kilometers separating him from Alex.

_Alex_.

The truth was out, they could move forward. Whatever “forward” may be right now. Now more lies, and they could put to rest the charade with June – on this count, he felt a sense of relief on her behalf as well, how unfair this was to her, however willingly she had acted, however much it was her idea in effort to protect them.

He closed his eyes and imagined Alex’s face beside him, thought back to that damning moment caught through the windshield.

Damning, but freeing – let this be the moment that allows him, them, to live freely, honestly already. 

_Alex_.

It had been the biggest gamble of his life, kissing Alex that New Year’s night at the White House. Even when Alex had kissed him back, Henry had been terrified. But his secret, then, was out he could no longer hold back his attraction.

And he had run. How unadmittedly grateful he had been when Alex had run after him.

Now wasn’t so different, he told himself. It was only that the whole world now knew instead of just Alex.

They could make history.

Thanking how Alex had mentioned being inspired by his interest in queer history, Henry couldn’t help but imagine the chance they had right now. Could they one day be the historical figures looking out from those very pages to one day inspire another couple to live honestly? 

Then he logged onto the BBC website to see his face and Alex’s, reports flooded in from all over the city, crowds gathered in their name, banners, impromptu matches. 

They could make history? 

No. 

_ They have made history. _


End file.
